


Lube Me Up

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [27]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo's car is overheating so he takes it to the workshop and gets more than a service and lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lube Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Pairing: 1x2....            Situation or Setting: A Jiffy Lube Station where one of the boys (Duo or Heero, you can pick) is going to get their car repaired.  
> .   
> Food stuff: ... Donuts                            Challenger: ... Nicole.
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: August 2005 - ShenLong 
> 
> AN: Out of all the fics I've written for this arc, I have to say that this one is my personal favorite. I hope you all enjoy it too.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn fucking useless piece of crap!" Duo thumped his hand on the dashboard of the car as the curses rolled off his tongue. The car didn't reply other than to give off another hiss of steam. With a sense of growing frustration, Duo managed to coax the vehicle into the emergency stopping lane and pulled up. He cut the engine, still seething as he eyed the temperature gauge, the little needle remaining stubbornly in the red. 

It was his own fault, he hadn't paid any attention to the warning signs and now here he was, stuck on the side of the freeway just five kilometers from home with an overheated engine. He cursed himself again. The temperature gauge had slowly been creeping up the scale these past few days, but Duo had ignored it other than to check that the radiator was full and to make sure he carried a couple of spare water bottles in the trunk. Now he was paying the price for his ignorance.

There wasn't much he could do until the engine cooled down. To try and release the radiator cap now would only result in getting himself scalded with steam and whatever hot water remained inside, and Duo didn't particularly fancy being parboiled on the side of the road. As he sat there and waited for the car to cool he tried to remember where the closest mechanical workshop to his home was. He wasn't having much luck with his memory so he dug in his pocket for his cell 'phone and punched in his friend's number.

"Hey, Tro. Look man, I'm having a spot of bother with the car, it's overheated and I'm stuck on the side of the freeway. No, no, I don't need you to come down and give me a tow, I've gotta get it fixed. I'll wait until it cools down enough for me to put more water in it but what I do need is the name, address and 'phone number of the nearest workshop to home so I can head there once I get this heap of shit moving again."

His friend on the other end of the line complied with the request and moments later Duo was scribbling down the address and number Trowa gave him. 

"Thanks, man. I owe you one. Yeah, if I need a lift I'll call you, thanks." Duo hit the end button and looked at the numbers he'd written on the back of a shopping list, the only piece of paper he could find at the time. He pulled the road map from the side pocket in the door and looked up the address of the workshop Trowa had given him. It was three blocks from his home, reasonable walking distance. Duo crossed his fingers and hoped they didn't close early as he punched in the numbers of the workshop to the 'phone keypad and waited.

***

"Almost there, girl," Duo muttered to the car as he eased it along the street, eyes scanning for the sign of the garage. He'd had to wait another half an hour before the car had cooled sufficiently enough for him to be able to refill the radiator and that little exercise had resulted in a burnt finger and two empty two liter water bottles. Duo had kept his fingers crossed that it would be enough to get him to the workshop. He'd eased the car along, nursed it over the last three kilometers and was now within range of the place he sought.

"Should just be a little further up here on the left... hang in there, girl, daddy's taking you to the car hospital to get you all fixed up," he crooned, hoping his words and soothing tone would help keep the car mobile long enough to locate the workshop. He snickered quietly to himself as he realized what he was saying. "I must be losing it, talking to a heap of metal," he mumbled. "Ah! Yes, there it is," he shouted as he spotted the large sign up ahead.

'Jiffy Lube - Service guaranteed.'

With a grateful sigh, Duo coaxed the car into the driveway and pulled up outside a pair of large roller doors. He cut the engine, noting that the needle was hovering just below the red line, and unbuckled his seat belt. Wearily he got out and shut the door, locking the vehicle and stepping up to the double doors, eyes scanning for any sign of life.

"Anybody there?" he called out, unsure of whether or not to proceed deeper into the workshop.

The sound of clattering metal against concrete and a muffled curse greeted his ears. "Be right with you."

Duo leaned up against the door and scanned his eyes around the workshop. Two cars were currently in there and all around there were various car parts and tools. The air was rich with the scent of oil and grease; Duo found it quite pleasant, not to mention slightly arousing. The sound of scuffling feet met his ears and he turned his gaze to the rear of the workshop where the sound came from. Moments later a figure emerged, striding towards Duo. It was all Duo could do to stop himself from drooling.

"Can I help you?"

_Oh, yes, but not in the way you're asking,_ Duo's mind supplied. He hastily shoved that thought to the side and pushed off the door to offer his hand. "Duo Maxwell. I called a little while ago about my car that's overheating." 

The gorgeous mechanic wiped his hands on a rag and then took Duo's hand in his own, shaking it firmly. "Aa. Heero Yuy. Where is the car?"

"Out front. I managed to top up the water and drive it here, but it's just about into the red again."

"Hn. Let's take a look." Heero stepped outside the doors and towards Duo's car. "Pop the hood, would you?"

_I'd like to pop more than the hood,_ replied Duo's libido silently. Duo unlocked the door and pulled the small knob to release the hood and then stepped beside the mechanic.

Heero watched as the customer bent to fit the key into the door lock and had to force his eyes away. The client's voice when he'd rung had aroused Heero's curiosity, the husky tone complete with a touch of desperation had the mechanic wondering if the body attached to that voice would be as sensual. Looked like he had his answer; and it was all positive.

"I have no idea what's wrong with it. I noticed last week that the temperature was getting a little high, but I thought it might just need a top up in the water department. I'm afraid it looks like I was wrong." Duo felt his own temperature beginning to skyrocket with the closeness of the mechanic.

"How long does it take to get hot?" asked Heero as he tried to concentrate on the car's engine and not the body beside him. _Shit, if he was the car and had that sweet ass sitting on him he would go from cold to boiling in ten seconds flat!_

"Usually it's just hitting the red mark by the time I pull into work. That's about twenty kilometers from home, roughly fifteen minutes given the traffic flow at that time of a morning."

"Lots of stop starting I take it?"

"Uh?"

"Stop starting, as in the traffic flow," repeated Heero.

"Ah, yes," replied Duo, dragging his mind back from the gutter.

"And it's only just started doing this?" Heero leaned in a little further, eyes glancing over the car's engine.

"Yeah." Duo's eyes raked over the body before him. With the mechanic leaning over the engine he couldn't see Duo's eyes so Duo let them wander at will. He couldn't see a whole lot as Heero's coveralls did their job perfectly, covering the mechanic's body from his view. However, when Heero leaned a little further, the coveralls pulled tight against his form and Duo was treated to the lovely sight of the curves of the mechanic's body where the coveralls drew taut, not to mention the wedgie they appeared to give the man. _Ouch! That had to be uncomfortable. Maybe he should offer to rub it better? Or lick it, or kiss it..._

"...be a split hose." Heero pulled out from underneath the hood.

"Um, pardon?" Duo realized that Heero had been talking to him and he hadn't heard a word the mechanic had said.

Heero smirked. He had a fairly good idea of where the client's attention had been and judging by the blush appearing on those pretty cheeks his assumption was correct. Maybe he should try a little subtle flirting and see if he could determine which way this client swung. Who knows, if he played his cards right he just might be able to perform a lube and service of a more enjoyable kind. The signals he'd gotten so far were all pointing in the southerly direction. "I said, it doesn't appear to be a split hose."

"That's a relief, I think," said Duo as he scratched his head. "What do you think it is?"

"Hard to tell."

_Did he have to say hard?_ Duo's hormones were stirring in his blood, causing something else to stir in his pants. _Great! What a time to get a hard on._

"It could be your thermostat, or maybe a blown gasket..."

_Ahhh, I'd love to be blown by your gasket!_

"If it's the head gasket that's gone then the head might be blown too."

_Aww, crap. Why can't my head be blown by you?_

"The only way to be sure is to do a compression test."

_Oh yes please. Compress me, baby._

"If the head is blown then there will probably be oil present in the water."

_Mmmm... Oil, slick, slippery oil..._

"Would you like me to do it?"

"Oh, yes please," murmured Duo and then realized what he'd said and how it had come out. Horrified, he clamped his hand over his mouth and took a couple of deep breaths. "Errr... Sorry, could you run that by me again?"

Heero's eyes glinted and he took a subtle glance at the other man's pants. A smirk crossed his features as he noted the bulge appearing there. "Would you like me to give it a compression test?"

"Ah, yes. If you think that will show up what the problem is then by all means, do one," replied Duo. _And do me at the same time,_ his body screamed.

"Hopefully it won't be the head gasket but something simpler. I'll warn you, if it is the head gasket then chances are the head will be cracked and that's when it starts to get expensive."

The mechanic's words were not doing anything to help Duo's current situation. All this talk of heads, blowing and cracks was feeding his wicked hormones and driving him insane trying to keep his body in check.

"Would you like me to put it in?"

Duo's jaw dropped and he turned to face the mechanic. "Pardon?" Meanwhile his libido was screaming, 'Yes please!!'

"The car. The equipment I need to do the compression test is inside the workshop. Would you like me to put the car in there or would you rather drive it in?" Heero's amused eyes played over the body before him and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

_Oh crap._ Duo suddenly realized that the mechanic was on to him. Noticing the amused look and the lick of those lips, Duo saw he'd been played. Funny thing was, he didn't care. His evil mind sprang forth; two could play at that game. Duo's brain kicked into gear. If he read the mechanic right then the man was interested, now to simply test the waters by doing a little subtle flirting and teasing of his own. "I think you had better put it in, you seem to know the area better than I do."

Heero smirked. It seemed the client had cottoned on to his little word games. "Okay." Heero lowered the hood and then picked up a dust cover from inside the door. He draped it over the driver's seat and then turned to meet the curious gaze of the client. "Don't want to get the upholstery soiled," he offered by way of explanation.

"Ah, right." Duo stepped back and watched as the mechanic started the car up and backed it before driving into the workshop. Once the car was parked and the motor turned off, he walked over again. "Now what?"

Heero hopped out of the driver's seat and lifted the hood again. He fetched a funny looking tool and dropped it to the top of the air filter and reached into his pocket for the rag. "I need to take off the radiator cap, put this device on and then wait as the pressure builds up to a certain point. Once that's done I check the readings and that will tell me if there is any pressure loss. Also, if the head is leaking then there should be evidence of the water around the engine where the gasket sits. As a last confirmation I can check the water for any oil."

_I can confirm there's a leak in my head without the use of that thing,_ replied Duo's libido. "Sounds fair enough."

Heero turned back to the car and went to unscrew the radiator cap. "Ow! Fucking hell!! Shit, that hurt!!" he yelped as he pulled his hand back from the radiator.

"Are you all right?" Duo asked in concern as he jumped forward to see what the problem was.

"I'll live. My own damn fault for not concentrating," growled Heero. He'd been thinking about the braided man's highly desirable body instead of the car and as such had grabbed the radiator cap with his bare hand and not used a rag as a buffer. The cap was hot, the car's motor having yet to cool properly and he'd burnt himself.

"Let me take a look." Duo reached for the mechanic's hand and gently took it in his own. He turned the palm over and inspected the injury. "You were lucky, it's not too bad. Stick it in some cold water and that should take the sting out of it." Duo held on to the hand for a fraction longer than was necessary and brushed his fingers gently over the burn before releasing it.

"Aa, thanks." Heero could barely contain the shiver as those soft hands gently brushed over his palm. 

"Is that a sink over there?" Duo asked as he inclined his head in the direction of the rear of the workshop.

"Yeah."

"Come on then, the sooner you dunk that in cold water the sooner the pain will go and there will be less damage." Duo grabbed the mechanic by the wrist and pulled him to the sink, turned the tap on and shoved Heero's hand underneath the cool water. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Heero gave a soft sigh as the cool spray eased the sting of the burn.

"You have a first aid kit around here?"

"Over there," Heero nodded at a large, white box mounted on the wall.

"Keep it under the water while I fetch a bandage and gauze." Duo walked over to the kit and rummaged inside it. Finding what he wanted, he returned. "How's it feel now?"

"Fine. It isn't stinging anymore."

"Good. Lift it out and we'll dry it off, then I'll bandage you up."

"You don't have to do this," began Heero. "It's not that bad."

"It might not be bad but if it blisters you don't want any infection setting in. Look, I found some non stick burns dressing in there. I'll put that on and then bandage it to keep it clean, okay?"

Heero gave in. "Okay."

Duo's tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he worked, setting the dressing in place and then wrapping the bandage carefully around it. Heero watched that pink tongue, doing his best not to groan as his mind decided to envision all sorts of other things that tongue could be doing. Finally Duo was done and as he tied off the bandage he stopped to admire his handiwork.

"That should keep it clean and free from infection."

"Thank you." Heero paused, unsure of what to say or do next.

Duo swallowed, the awkwardness of the situation finding him tongue tied for the moment. There was a lot of things he'd like to say and many more he'd like to do but...

"I should get back to pressure testing the car," said Heero, breaking the silence that had descended and began to walk back over to the vehicle.

Duo followed, also unsure of what to say or do. 

The car's engine was still hot and the radiator cap in place. Both men looked at it for a moment before Heero sighed softly and picked up a rag, wrapped it around the radiator cap and then winced as his bandaged hand began to grip and turn.

"Heero? Maybe you should let it cool a bit first," said Duo in obvious concern.

"I wish I could but I haven't got the time to wait for it to cool enough," replied Heero.

"Then let me remove it, it's obviously hurting your hand to do it and you'll only end up making your injury worse." Duo stepped up beside the mechanic and placed his hand over the bandaged one. Duo's body was pressing against Heero's side and it was doing all sorts of wicked things to his libido.

Heero could feel the heat radiating off the other man, and the close proximity, combined with the feeling of Duo's hand upon his own, sent shivers running the length of Heero's spine. Slowly, Heero began to turn around, his face inches from Duo's, so close he could feel the warmth of Duo's breath as it brushed against his cheek. Cobalt met violet and Heero stared, lost in those pools that pleaded for something. Without thinking, Heero leaned forwards, tilting his head slightly to the side as he brought his lips close and then brushed them lightly over the soft, pouting ones of the client.

Duo's eyes flickered from Heero's mouth to his eyes and then as the mechanic began to lean towards him, he let them drift shut, also tilting his head as their lips met in a fleeting kiss that left Duo aching for more.

They pulled slightly apart, heart rates slightly elevated as each analyzed what had just transpired.

"I - I'm sorry," breathed Heero as he went to pull back, only to be stopped by Duo's hand squeezing his wrist. 

"I'm not," breathed Duo and closed the distance between them once more, this time it was Duo who took control, pressing his lips firmly against the mechanic's, eyes closing as he moved softly over the sweet, ruby lips and gently slid his tongue along them for good measure. Heero's mouth parted slightly and Duo let his tongue quest forward, sliding cautiously into the other man's mouth and beginning a tentative exploration.

Heero moaned softly and leaned into the kiss. He vaguely came aware of his hands reaching up to wrap around the long haired man, his body moving slightly to accommodate the form in his arms as his mouth was gently explored. When Duo's tongue began to retreat, Heero allowed his own tongue to follow and began his own investigation of Duo's mouth.

With air becoming a vital necessity, they finally pulled apart, neither one willing to be the first to break the contact. Duo's eyes roamed Heero's face, looking for any sign of discomfort, any inkling that the mechanic was against what was happening. He found none.

Heero was similarly studying Duo, searching for any indication that the other man was disgusted with the kiss. All he found was a subtle need, a desire for something more. Heero was unsure of how to proceed, not normally given to fraternizing like this with his customers. He was a very private and reserved man, preferring to keep his sexual preferences to himself than risk public ridicule. It had also been a while since he'd been with anyone.

Duo was now one hundred percent certain that the mechanic swung his way. He was also floundering a little, unsure of what was happening between them. He wanted the mechanic and badly, that much he did know, but he didn't want to appear cheap and easy either. Duo was very fussy when it came to his love life, rarely did he ever indulge in a one night stand. This time though...

Pressing himself a little closer to Duo, Heero moaned softly as he nuzzled the rich, chestnut hair. His arms tightened around the client and his voice came out a hoarse whisper. "What's happening here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," replied Duo. "But if it's any consolation, I'm enjoying it."

The words spoken by the other man seemed to give Heero a little more confidence and he began to kiss over the chestnut hair until he found an ear lobe. There he began to nibble and lick, sending shivers of delight through his partner.

Duo's hands had come up to encircle Heero's waist and now they began to slide along the broad back, feeling the play of the muscles beneath the rough fabric of the coveralls. The tongue and teeth at his ear lobe were turning him on even more and idly Duo wondered exactly where this was all going to lead to. Wherever it went, Duo knew he didn't care for it to stop anytime soon. 

"I really should put the compression unit on the engine to see if the head is blown," murmured Heero through a mouthful of Duo's neck.

"I'd like for you to see if my head is blown," responded Duo in a husky tone. He amazed himself with his boldness, but his hormones had taken over and Duo really didn't give a damn anymore. He wanted some of this gorgeous mechanic and he wanted him now.

Heero chuckled softly to himself. _So this was how the man wanted to play it? He liked the innuendo and dirty talk._ The long haired man seemed willing enough and Heero's body was responding to the stimulus and if they were both consenting adults, what was the problem? Heero decided to throw all the morality of fraternizing with the customer out the window. Technically speaking he was officially off duty, he'd only stayed back because of this call and the person had seemed pretty desperate for his help. It had nothing to do with the low, sexy tone of the voice that had come down the 'phone line; nope, nothing at all.

"Would you like me to take it off?"

Those words brought Heero's mind back rather quickly. "Oh, yes, please," he breathed.

"I was talking about the radiator cap," snickered Duo, "but if you play your cards right I'm sure I can take more off."

Groaning softly and feeling the flesh between his legs rising rapidly, Heero forced himself to let go of the man he was holding and focus back on the problem at hand; well the car's problem first, the other problem would also be sorted out with any luck very shortly.

Trying to stifle the urge to simply grab the mechanic and hold him close again, Duo let the man go and step back to face the car. Grabbing the rag, Duo carefully turned the radiator cap as steam began to hiss.

"Take it slowly," advised Heero. "Just a little at a time and let the excess pressure ease out."

This time Duo moaned loudly and couldn't help dropping his other hand to the front of his pants and giving himself a squeeze. "Do you have to talk like that?"

"Like what?" asked Heero innocently. He knew full well what the man meant, but Heero was enjoying the play on words far too much to stop. He was hoping to drive this lovely creature wild to the point where he would be begging Heero to take him. "All I said was to take it slow and ease the pressure out, you don't want it to blow too soon."

"Keep that up and it will be blowing very soon," muttered Duo as he continued to ease the radiator cap off.

The pressure began to drop as the steam escaped and pretty soon, Duo was able to remove the cap completely. He set it to the side and turned to face the mechanic. He couldn't help but notice the man appeared to be sweating a little and a flush had appeared over the caramel skin. Inwardly Duo smirked. Looked like he wasn't the only one to be affected by the play on words.

"She's all yours now. Ready to be compression tested."

Heero stepped up and placed the small machine over the radiator top and screwed it down tight. "Right, all we need to do now is start her up and let her run for a bit. The gauge will show us how much pressure is in there and if there is a leak from the head we should be able to see it."

"I don't know about the car's head leaking, but mine sure is," breathed Duo as he sidled up alongside the mechanic after starting the engine and fondled himself through his pants.

It was Heero's turn to moan. This little minx was driving him insane. Considering they had time to waste whilst waiting for the car's temperature to rise and the pressure to register, Heero thought of several ways in which to occupy that time. Continuing the charade with the play on words he turned to face the client and felt his cock fully harden at the sight of the other man touching himself. "Maybe I should pressure test that for you, see where the leak is coming from."

"Ahh... Please do," replied Duo in a husky tone and then groaned as the mechanic took his lips in a deep kiss, a hand joining his own in fondling through the fabric of his pants.

If this man was offering then Heero was going to be there for the taking. He let his hand slide down and join the one currently rubbing at the hardness confined within Duo's pants. Heero groaned, it was certainly a nice package from what he could tell and he desperately wanted more. He broke the kiss to gaze into violet depths. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, oh yes. Please, check my head for leaks, pressure test me and if you could, I'd like a lube and service too."

The words went straight to Heero's cock and with a possessive growl, he swooped in again and kissed Duo breathless.

Lost in the kiss, Duo barely registered the fly and button of his pants being undone, hardly acknowledged the cool air feathering around his buttocks as his pants and boxers were pushed down, but he did moan when he felt the brush of fingers over the cheeks of his ass. He let his own hands wander around Heero's body, gradually working them to the front of the coveralls and seeking a way in. 

A line of press studs held the coveralls in place, the top four already being undone and Duo gave a soft growl as he gripped both sides and pulled. The studs gave way with a popping sound and the coveralls opened up to reveal their secrets. Duo wasted no time in attacking the flesh before him, his mouth broke from the kiss and descended upon a brown nipple while his fingers sought out its twin and began to tease the nubs to hardness.

With his chest completely bare and the assault upon his nipples, Heero's head rolled back and his eyes glazed over, pleasure sang along his nerves as his hands continued in their own caress of Duo's backside. Beside them the car's motor hummed away, compression test forgotten as the two men gave in to their primal urges.

Heero's hand wandered around to the front of Duo's body, fingers blazing a heated trail over the skin of Duo's hip, across shivering abdominal muscles to comb through the nest of wiry hair at the juncture of Duo's thighs. Heero could feel the erection rising up and gently let his fingers traverse the underside, marveling at the baby soft texture of the skin. He reached the crown and felt the leaking precum. Rubbing his thumb over the small slit, Heero spread the fluid over the head, teasing and tormenting with his touches. "Sure feels like it's ready to blow to me," he murmured as he lowered his head to Duo's neck and brought his lips forward to graze over the milky skin.

"You better believe it," replied Duo huskily as he thrust his hips, seeking more substantial contact. Tiring of his own play with Heero's nipples that were now standing to attention, Duo let his fingers walk down Heero's chest. They paused for a moment when they reached the apex of the coveralls and then dipped beneath to connect with the damp tip of Heero's erection. Duo's eyebrows raised as he felt the bare cock under his fingertips. "No underwear?" he asked.

"Too hot when you're wearing these things," came the reply.

"Mmm... I like that," said Duo and promptly closed his hand around his new toy and began to stroke the organ. It felt hot and heavy in his hand and he felt his own cock harden further as he imagined having the thick shaft buried inside his channel.

Rocking slowly into the fist that held him, Heero enjoyed the stroking of his cock. It felt good and his pleasure rose another notch. He could feel the heat coming from the car beside them and his own temperature raised itself a few notches as the hand began to stroke a little firmer and faster. Heero's hand wandered down to Duo's balls and began to fondle the soft sac, rolling the sensitive testicles in the palm of his hand and enjoying the soft moans that came from the man in his arms. The stimulation to his own flesh continued and Heero knew he wasn't going to last for very much longer at this rate.

Reluctantly his hand left its teasing of the sac and moved back to Duo's ass. Heero separated the cheeks and ghosted his fingers along the crevice, felling the roughness of the skin and then the change in texture as he circled the tight, puckered entrance. His finger toyed with the hole for a moment and then pressed inwards, slipping just inside the ring of muscle. Heero didn't want to press too much as he didn't have any lube on his finger and he didn't want to cause the long haired man any pain. He moved the tip of his finger around and felt the hole flex around him.

"Please..." murmured Duo as he wiggled his ass, trying to encourage Heero to slip his finger in deeper.

"What do you want, Duo?" teased Heero, already knowing what the other man sought but needing to hear it for himself.

"Lube me up and service me," groaned Duo as his hand slid further into Heero's coveralls to play with the mechanic's balls.

"Shit!" growled Heero as his mind caught up with his hormones.

"What's wrong?" mumbled Duo from his place where his head was pressed against Heero's chest, hand still inside the other man's coveralls and playing happily.

"I haven't got any lube," replied Heero. He did a quick mental scan of the workshop. "I've got some motor oil or grease but I don't think..."

"Don't you dare," growled Duo. He really didn't fancy having car oil or grease shoved up his back passage, no matter how horny he was. 

"Then what can we use? I won't take you dry, that would hurt you too much."

A light bulb went off in Duo's head. "Hang on a minute," he said as he pulled his hand out of Heero's pants and moved away. 

Heero let the man go, watching in amusement as the client shuffled to his car and opened the door. He bent over and reached inside giving Heero a lovely view of a pretty, milky ass before pushing back out with a paper bag in his hand. Heero quirked an eyebrow.

Duo swallowed hard as he turned around. The sexy mechanic was standing there, his coveralls open all the way and his cock standing proudly upright, poking out of the cloth. And what a cock it was. Duo licked his lips. _He'd love to swallow that thing._ He shuffled back over, walking being a little difficult when one's pants were around one's knees. He handed the paper bag to Heero. "Now where was I?" Duo's hand quickly dived back into Heero's pants and resumed its playing. 

Heero opened the bag and peered inside. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "A donut?" he asked.

"Ah, not just any donut, Heero. It's a jam donut."

"Duo, I said I needed lube, not something to eat," said Heero.

"I know."

"Then why are you giving me a jam donut?"

"You can use the jam for lube."

"Aa." Heero took a moment to ponder that thought. It made more sense that using motor oil or grease, it was also a natural product and therefore biodegradable and wouldn't irritate. "Will it work?"

"Dunno, never tried it before but it certainly can't hurt. Better than any of the shit you have around here though."

Heero couldn't argue that point. He removed the donut from the bag and studied it. "How am I supposed to get the jam out? Ohhh... that's good," moaned Heero as his eyes crossed momentarily.

Duo sank to his knees, the urge to taste Heero's thick cock becoming stronger until he couldn't fight it any longer. His tongue darted out for a lick and then his mouth opened wide, sucking Heero's crown into his warm mouth and savoring the taste.

"Ah... Oh... Mmmm..." moaned Heero as Duo sucked his length. "Good, feels good."

Duo continued to suck happily, Heero tasted of grease, oil, fumes and a musky flavor that could only be the mechanic himself. His own cock ached and Duo gave himself a couple of quick pumps before releasing the organ in his hand and the one in his mouth. As much as he would have loved to nurse at Heero's groin for hours, he also wanted to feel that thick column of flesh inside his ass. He pulled himself upright and met with lust filled cobalt. "Prep me," he murmured softly and turned around to lay his upper body on the fender of the car, offering his ass to Heero for the taking.

The sight caused a lump to rise in Heero's throat, not to mention his cock to strain forwards in anticipation. Heero looked again at the donut in his hand. "How do I get the jam out?" he asked again.

Duo gave a sultry look over his shoulder. "See the small hole on the side?"

Heero turned the donut around and found the spot. "Yes?"

"Squeeze the donut and the jam should come squirting out of that hole. That's where they put it in so logically speaking it should also come out that way. At least it usually does when I bite into it," replied Duo.

"Ah." Heero gave the object an experimental squeeze, a little jam dribbled out of the hole and Heero stared at it.

"Don't waste it, there isn't a lot in there," said Duo with a chuckle.

"You sure this stuff will work?" asked Heero again as he wiped the jam onto his finger.

"Only one way to find out," said Duo and pushed his ass higher into the air. "You going to lube me or am I going to have to do a self service job?"

That jolted Heero out of his reverie and he moved to stand behind the man currently bending over the car. Heero placed the donut on the windscreen, supported by the window wipers and then spread his soon to be lover's cheeks. The small pink entrance stared back at him, ready for the taking. Still unsure about the jam, Heero dropped his finger to the hole and started to circle it, spreading the sticky jam around as he did so. Surprisingly enough, the jam did make things a little slippery and Heero's finger slid easily inside the welcoming passage. 

"Seems to work okay," said Duo as he squirmed a little, the penetration feeling a little uncomfortable to start with. It soon passed though and Duo was begging for more.

Heero squirted a little more of the jam on his finger and added a second to the mix. The jam, while not the ideal form of lube, worked well enough and Heero soon had three fingers working in and out of that sweet ass, stretching the channel and preparing the tight muscles for the inevitable invasion. When he deemed Duo's ass ready, Heero withdrew his fingers and squeezed the last of the jam from the donut to coat his cock. The now empty donut was tossed aside as Heero spread the jam along his ample length, smearing it completely from crown to root, ensuring he was completely coated.

Looking over his shoulder, Duo moaned softly at the sight of Heero slicking himself up. His cock was hard and dripping between his legs, his ass clenched in anticipation and Duo's entire body hummed with need. "Hurry up, I need you," he groaned.

Heero snickered and spread Duo's cheeks again. Grasping the base of his cock, Heero rubbed the head along Duo's cleft. "You want a service?" he teased.

"Yes, please," begged Duo.

"Then prepare yourself for I intend to give you a major service." With the words said, Heero stopped his teasing, lined the head of his cock up with Duo's hole and pressed forwards. The muscles relaxed and allowed him to enter, the head pushing through the barrier and sliding along the inner tissues, forcing them apart as Heero slipped deeper into Duo's body.

The slow entry was exquisite torture for Duo. He felt his insides being opened up, the burn of penetration as his anal ring stretched far beyond three fingers to accommodate the thick length that insistently probed his channel, sheer torture to his over stimulated body. The inward slide continued until Duo thought he would burst, he felt so full.

Heero didn't stop until his balls pressed against Duo's ass, then he paused for a moment to let Duo adjust and also to savor the feeling of the heat and tightness that caressed his shaft. An impatient wriggle told him Duo was ready for some action and taking a firm hold on the other man's hips, Heero began his withdrawal. He was slightly alarmed at first as his cock withdrew, red smeared its length giving the impression of blood but he knew he'd taken his entry at a steady pace and therefore shouldn't have hurt Duo. Then he mentally whacked himself. It was the jam. Being strawberry jam of course it was red and the heat from Duo's channel had caused it to become a little more runny giving the impression of blood. Heero heaved a soft sigh of relief and then chuckled to himself for being taken in so easily. 

Duo wasn't sure what the amusement was about, he wanted Heero to fuck him and so far the mechanic was only going slow. Duo wanted it harder and faster. He clenched his ass muscles around the shaft and gave a snicker when he heard Heero moan. "Fuck me harder," Duo demanded and flexed those muscles again.

"You want it harder?" asked Heero through gritted teeth.

"Shit, yes."

"Then hang on."

Duo grasped the fender of the car a little tighter as Hero began to pound into him. "Much better," he gasped out as he rocked in time with Heero's thrusts. The feeling of the cock inside him was wonderful, pushing along his inner tissues, stimulating the rich nerves and driving Duo to distraction with need.

Heero was similarly enraptured. With each thrust of his cock, Duo's walls opened up to him and caressed his length. With each withdrawal those same walls tried to hold on to him, sucking at him and not wanting him to leave. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one.

Shifting slightly to ease the cramp starting in his leg, Duo felt the inner thrust and then screamed as Heero's cock head brushed over his prostate. Vivid lights danced behind his eyelids, precum dribbled from his cock as he became acutely aware of every nerve ending in his body.

"You like that?" asked Heero, knowing he'd hit the man's sweet spot.

"Ah, more," was Duo's only reply, he was too busy trying not to drown under the assault of pleasure.

Happily Heero complied, burying himself deeply with each forward snap of his hips. Around him Duo's body danced, the passage squeezing his length as Duo shoved back to meet his thrusts. Heero could feel his orgasm building, his balls were tightening and the end wasn't far off. He leaned over his partner's back continuing to hump as his hand stole underneath and found Duo's erection. He wrapped his fingers around the swollen organ and began to pump, the leaking semen spreading along the shaft with each stroke and making the slide of Heero's hand easier.

"Oh, yes. That's it, Heero. Fuck me, fuck me good. Stroke me, I want to come," cried Duo as he pushed his hips back to meet the inward thrust and then forwards into the fist that jerked his aching cock. Duo's balls began to draw close, his release imminent and he welcomed the pleasure. "Make me come, I want to come," groaned Duo.

Angling his hips slightly, Heero tried to hit that sweet spot again. His own end was hovering just within reach and he knew he was about to lose it. He managed to strike that spot again, Duo moaning loudly beneath him as he did so. He felt the passage begin to ripple around him as Duo's cock swelled in his hand and then erupted with a warm flow of sticky fluid. With Duo's fall into heaven so the sheath surrounding Heero's cock tightened even further, spasming as Duo's body jerked with the overwhelming pleasure.

One more thrust of Heero's cock against his prostate sent Duo spiraling into oblivion. His world exploded along with his semen, colored lights flooded his vision and his body drew taut. Unbridled passion swept through his system, drowning him in pleasure as his orgasm tore through him. Duo hadn't experienced an orgasm this intense in all his young life and he rode every second of it.

The rhythmic contracting of Duo's back passage around his length soon had Heero tipping over the edge and into his own nirvana. The moans and cries of pleasure from his partner added to his own enjoyment and Heero willingly succumbed to his inevitable end. Heat ripped through his body as his cock engorged and then shot his load deep into Duo's willing channel. The extra slickness enabled him to keep pumping his hips for a few more thrusts as his essence flowed from the small slit into Duo's insides. Finally Heero slumped against Duo's back, sated and floating as the last vestiges passed through his tired body.

After a couple of minutes, Duo grunted softly and began to move, pushing Heero from his back and causing Heero's now spent cock to slip from inside, a trickle of semen following to run down Duo's thighs.

"Are you okay?" asked Heero as he staggered a bit and then found his balance.

"Fine. Actually I feel bloody marvelous," replied Duo with a grin. "That was fantastic."

"I have to agree with you there," replied Heero. "Hang on a sec and I'll find something to clean us up with.

Duo chuckled to himself at the sight of the mechanic, hair in disarray, features flushed and cock still hanging out of his coveralls searching for a clean rag. He had to admit though, the man was one hell of a lover.

"Here," Heero tossed Duo a rag and then took one for himself and began to wipe himself clean. 

Duo did the same before pulling up his pants and boxers, tucking himself away and then looking to see where his semen had landed. Carefully he wiped the fender of the car off and then tossed the rag into the pile that Heero had tossed his into. 

Straightening his coveralls, Heero turned his attention back to the car and Duo. He approached the long haired man and pressed a quick kiss to the other's lips. "Thank you, that was delicious."

"No need to thank me, I enjoyed it just as much as you did," replied Duo.

"I think we had better check the car," said Heero as he tried to push the thoughts of taking the man again out of his mind.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Duo stepped to the side to allow Heero to look over the compression unit and check the car for leaks. He couldn't resist running a hand over the luscious backside though.

"The gauge is showing normal and I can't see any leaks from the head at all," said Heero from his position under the hood.

Duo snickered. "I think the head is all milked dry for now." 

Heero continued to poke around, ignoring the comment before coming back out and facing the long haired man. "I think it's your thermostat. It looks like it could be sticking."

"Ah. And that means what exactly?"

"Either it needs a good clean out and a drop of lube or possibly replacement."

Duo shivered.

"I can fix it for you and it won't cost too much," Heero said as he observed the look on the client's face with amusement. Heero really liked this man and would love to see more of him.

"Then I think you'd better fix it. I need the car for work." Duo gave the mechanic a sultry look.

"You know, if you get this serviced regularly then you wouldn't have this sort of problem. I can pick up on these things and get to them before they become a major issue."

"So what you're saying is that by being serviced on a regular basis, things will run much more smoothly?" Duo cocked his head to the side and gave a cheeky smirk.

Heero moved close to Duo and wrapped an arm around the slender waist. "Exactly," he murmured and nuzzled Duo's hair.

"Do you do house calls?" groaned Duo as he felt his cock stirring again.

"Only for special clients." Heero feathered kisses along Duo's throat.

"Can I book a weekly service?"

"I've got a better idea."

"You do?"

"I'll call around daily to keep everything lubed, serviced and in top running order."

Duo couldn't think of a reply to that so he kissed the mechanic instead. "When do I get the first home visit?"

"Tonight, just as soon as I've replaced this thermostat," replied Heero.

"Good, because I think my other thermostat needs checking, it's getting awfully hot in here."

 

~ Owari ~


End file.
